


A Good Man

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, steve rogers loves tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Tony isn't a good man, he knows that, he's been told that for years. And then comes Steve Fucking Rogers and his goddamn earnestness and well...maybe Tony starts to think differently about himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	A Good Man

“The arc of the moral universe is long, but it bends toward justice.”

They’re having a bit of a moral discussion and Steve blurts it out—eager to share what he’s learned in the six months he’s been with the team.

He’s been reading Martin Luther King’s works, Malcom X, and anyone else he can get his hands on, trying to understand how deeply the rot of hate and division really was in the country he had fought and bled and nearly died for.

Tony scoffs, shaking his head and Steve sighs softly—it seems like he can’t ever say the right thing around Tony. He doesn’t know how to speak when there’s a lump in his throat and a yearning in his gut that makes his palms sweaty and his hands shake.

Tony swallows his whiskey and gives Steve a skeptical look.

“You really think that’s true? That the universe is a just place?” he demands, laughing again before Steve even has a chance to say anything in his defense.

“The universe doesn’t give a shit. We’re specks of dirt under the boot of the universe. It doesn’t even notice us. The only justice there is or will be is the justice we make.”

Oddly enough, Steve agrees; he thinks that’s what King had meant—that justice was a man made thing, a thing that evolved and grew over time, that needed to be fought for by each person to ensure a better world for the whole of society.

But that doesn’t seem to be what’s on Tony’s mind.

“If the universe meted out justice I would have died in that cave in Afghanistan. Clint would have put a bullet in Nat’s head.”

Steve sees Nat’s lips press thin, but she doesn’t argue and it breaks his heart that she or Tony could think that their deaths would have been justice for their mistakes.

“Tony—”

“No, Cap, if the universe gave a flying fuck about justice my father would have gotten every bruise and broken bone in return for the ones he gave my mother and I. My mother wouldn’t have died because of his recklessness and I wouldn’t have been abandoned.”

“If the universe was just, maybe he could have loved me.”

Tony’s mouth snaps shut and he looks away, eyes too bright and Steve can’t breathe, barely notices when Natasha leaves and then it’s just them in the kitchen, too late to be morning and too early to be night.

Tony looks back to him after a moment, a challenge in his eyes, “You think I deserve all _this_?” he demands, waving a hand to indicate the opulence around them, “I have more money than one man could ever spend. I have too many cars and clothes and _things_ Steve. If the universe was just it wouldn’t be like this. I don’t deserve any of this.”

Steve steps close without even thinking about it, fingers curling around the worn fabric of the shirt Tony’s wearing, watching as his eyes go wide, body stiffening at the contact.

“The universe may not care about you, but I do,” he whispers, lips trembling as he smiles at Tony.

He plucks the glass from Tony’s hand and moves slowly, pulling Tony into a hug that’s tentative but hopeful. When Tony relaxes into it, tears burn in Steve’s eyes, so he shuts them and turns his head, nose brushing against the soft hair at the nape of Tony’s neck and just breathes.

“You deserve so much Tony. You’ve already paid for your mistakes a thousand times over. You’re a good man,” he whispers, feeling it when Tony shudders in his arms.

“Tell that to the universe,” Tony whispers hoarsely and Steve grins, pulling back to look down at Tony, his arms still secure around Tony’s waist.

There’s something in Tony’s gaze, something hopeful and bright and wild and it takes his breath away.

He wants to trace the constellations on Tony’s body, see the scars and the stories and learn the universe inside this man.

He shuffles closer and presses his brow to Tony’s, watching his beautiful eyes go wide with wonder and smiles softly, hand coming up to palm his cheek.

“I will,” he promises, “everyday. Till you believe me and it’s known by every person and being in the universe that Tony Stark is a good man, a hero.”

When he kisses Tony he can taste whiskey and takes another taste of it, deepening the kiss and drawing Tony closer as he shakes and clings to Steve.

By the time they part Steve can feel wetness on his cheeks and a smile on Tony’s lips against his.

Whether the universe cares about them or not, Steve cares. He cares with the strength of the sun, his love as endless as the universe itself. Even if takes every day of the rest of his life, he’s going to make sure Tony knows just how much he’s loved.

Tony smiles shakily at him and something like hope burns in his eyes.

“Promise?”

Steve turns his chin and kisses the fingers Tony had pressed to his cheek, smiling against them when Tony inhales softly.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
